Forever and a Day
by EJL93
Summary: I got this idea from a Filipino  yes I was born in the Philippines xD  movie I watched a while ago x3 Which I do not own obviously xD Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

__The day was suppose to be like any other day. No one's good enough...but then I saw her again. And the most unexpected thing happened...I fell in love. This is our story, a story of hope, of love, of a day, and of forever.__

"What do you mean I'm not getting the promotion?" Draco yelled.

"I mean. You're not getting the promotion...Draco, you work hard I admit. But your people skills are, lacking..." his boss said.

"You are making a big mistake! What don't I have to get this promotion?" Draco roared.

"This promotion requires you to travel to many meetings with many important people, so you MUST be considerate to others, you're cold and only think about yourself. I think you should take a break, time off work. Go do something adventurous and fall in love. Think about someone other than yourself! Now go."

"But!"

"GO!"

Draco stomped away, grumbling to himself, "Fine, if it's a break he asks for it's a break he gets."

Draco apparated to his best friend, Blaise's, flat, "BLAISE?"

"Holy fucking Merlin Drake. What the bugger is wrong with you?"

"I didn't get the promotion. And now I'm forced to take time off."

"Well that' good. Maybe you can go with me to that resort in the mountains for a week. It'll be fun! There are loads of attractions. Waterfalls, zip lines, obstacle courses, white water rafting, anything!"

"Hm...alright. I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I was actually packing."

"Urgh...fine I'll go back to my flat and pack." Draco apparated to his mansion and began to pack. His phone began to ring and he looked at the caller I.D., "Stupid muggle contraption." he fiddled with the buttons and smirked, "Looks like they need me now. Too bad. I'm on vacation." he chucked his phone in the luggage and finished packing. He zipped up the luggage and went to take a shower. He finished taking a shower and changed into his pajamas, slipping into his cool sheets, sleep coming to him easily.

The next day, Draco woke up early and apparated to Blaise's flat, "Come on mate! Let's get a move on!"

"I was waiting for you, you git. Come on, we need to apparated at a specific spot so that the muggles won't see us."

Draco grabbed hold of Blaise's arm and they apparated away.

When they got there they checked in.

"Two rooms please." Blaise said. The man gave them two keys and called a bell hop to take their luggage to the rooms. Draco and Blaise walked past buildings, the resort is very calming and fresh, not like the city hotels.

"Here you go sir. Room 394." the bell hop gave opened the door and placed his luggage inside. "Enjoy your stay here." he took Blaise to his room, leaving Draco to himself.

"Huh...it's very beautiful here." Draco thought. "I wonder what Blaise and I will do today."

Draco unpacked and saw that he had many missed calls from his boss, he smirked, "Sorry boss. I'm busy at the moment."

He went outside to find Blaise waiting for him, "Go change. We're going to the zip lines. My room's 397 by the way."

Draco closed the door and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, "Let's go."

The two made their way to a public transportation. It was about ten minutes and they were there already.

The zip lines weren't as crowded as they thought. Draco got in line and Blaise was right behind him. He looked at the woman in front of him and froze, recognizing her large bushy brown hair underneath the helmet.

"Granger?" he thought. She got in the zip line and hesitated.

"I can do this.." she whispered.

"Can you?" Draco smirked, only to be ignored. He chuckled and pulled the restraint. He got on the one next to her.

Hermione shrieked and was going down the zip line with Draco following behind her.

"Woohoo!" Draco cried, exhilarated.

They made their way to the end of the zip line and Hermione ripped off her restraints.

"Had fun Gra...?"she slapped him.

"THAT'S for pushing me." Draco rubbed his cheek. Blaise made his way to the end and was laughing.

"You two never change."

"Zabini." Hermione nodded.

"Granger. Are you here with anyone else?"

"No. Just myself. I'm only here for a five days anyway."

"Well how about you spend it with us?" Blaise asked. "You wouldn't mind right Drake?"

Draco was still rubbing his cheek, "So long as she doesn't slap me again."

Hermione smirked, "As long as you don't give me a reason to slap you again."

"Fair enough. So what are we doing tomorrow Blaise?"

"How about the obstacle course? Tomorrow, before lunch?"

"Yeah. How about around nine? My room's 395." Hermione said.

"Mine's 394. We're neighbors." Draco smirked.

"Greeeeaaat." Hermione said sarcastically.

Blaise laughed, "Come on. Let's eat, I'm starving."

The trio walked to the bus and made their way towards the resort.

Draco and Hermione walked towards their rooms to change. After a few minutes they were cleaned and they made their way to the restaurant in the resort.

They ate, laughed, and talked about the past, present, and future.

Soon it was late and they were walking back to their rooms.

"Night guys! See you tomorrow!" Blaise walked to his room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well...good night."

"Night."

****The Next Day...****

The trio made their was to the obstacle course that was about five minutes away from the resort so they walked.

Draco and Blaise easily made their way across the obstacle course with Hermione trailing behind them. The boys walked the balance beam with ease. Draco told Blaise to go ahead and waited for Hermione.

"It that the best you can do?" Draco yelled, he looked at Hermione's eyes..the tear threatening to fall. "You really are scared...aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. Draco took a few steps forward and extended his hand, "Come on. You can do it. You're almost there. Come closer and take my hand." Hermione walked forward and grabbed his hand. He pulled her forward and they hugged. "See? Told you, you could do it." he whispered.

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

Blaise grinned at the two, knowing that his best friend is slowly starting to fall for the girl they used to tease in school.

The days passed by and Draco began to fall more and more for Hermione.

Blaise decided to stay as Draco and Hermione went to the waterfalls. They walked to the waterfalls and were surprised to find a beautiful place.

"Come on Hermione!" Draco took off his shirt and dived into the water. Hermione smiled and took off her clothes and neatly placed them on a rock. She dived after him.

They swam around the cool, fresh water.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful..." Hermione said looking at the falls.

Draco looked at her. "Me either."

Hermione looked at him, their eyes connecting for a few moments.

"Look a raft." Draco said swimming towards the wooden raft. He got on and moved it towards Hermione. "Come on up." Draco helped her up the raft.

"Wow..." Hermione whispered as they moved around the water.

"Hermione I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Thank for yesterday. And thank you for today. And if I forget...thank you for tomorrow." he leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

Hermione didn't push him away. She stood there and they parted, slight blushes present on their faces.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We...we should go back to the resort."

"Y-Yeah." they walked back to the resort.

Draco walked Hermione to her room, "See you at dinner?"

Hermione nodded closing the door. Draco got in his room and freshened up. He made his way to the restaurant. He saw Blaise but Hermione was no where to be seen.

"You seen Hermione?" Draco asked Blaise.

"No. Maybe she left you." Blaise said teasingly.

"Hermione would never do that. She probably fell asleep. Best if we left her alone. Probably tired." Draco said sitting down texting Hermione goodnight, unaware of what's to come tomorrow.

Draco woke up the next day and knocked on Hermione's door, "Hermione? You there? Hermione?" he asked, getting no response.

"Hermione!" he said more forcefully.

"Sir. Ms. Granger checked out this morning."

Draco looked at the bell hop with an astonished look.

"Hey mate. Hermione up yet?"

"She left Blaise..."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Sorry mate...come on...let's go to the beach...it'll take your mind off of it." the two mad their way to the bus. Draco sat near the window, looking out at the road. After a few moments he saw her. Draco pulled the rope to stop the bus and went down, Blaise still on the bus, confused at his friend's actions.

Hermione saw Draco and continued to walk.

"Hermione! Stop! Where are you going?" slowly walking towards the girl.

"Draco...leave me alone." she said, tears falling down her face picking up her pace.

"I still want an explanation why! Why are you leaving me!" Draco asked, his chest heaving with anger and bewilderment. "Why...why are you walking away from me?" he asked his eyes, saddened.

Hermione stopped and turned around, facing Draco, "I'm scared...I'm scare because if I don't leave now...I'm afraid to fall in love with you..."

Draco looked at her and said through heavy breaths, "And what's so wrong with that?"

Hermione slightly shook her head, "Can you love someone you know you might lose?"

Draco looked at her in confusion.

Hermione turned around and walked away.

Draco looked on as the love of his life walked away from him forever.

…..or so he thought...

__It took me a day to fall in love, but it will take me forever to say goodbye...__

Author's Note: I got this idea from a Filipino movie xD Enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Months have pasted and Draco had gone into a state of depression. He constantly checked his phone, hoping to hear from Hermione, but alas...not a single text or call. He texted her good night, like he had done when they were in the resort, but still no reply._

_"What the hell...why is she avoiding me? What did she mean by 'can you love someone you know you might lose'? Why did I fall in love with her? Why am I still in love with her? Hermione..." Draco thought._

_Draco's boss looked at him and wondered what had happened during his time off. He shook his head and went back to work. Draco stared out the window, looking at the rain drops that fell on the ground._

_The next day. With Hermione._

_"How am I Doc?" Hermione asked her muggle doctor._

_The doctor looked at her papers and said, "Well Ms. Granger, it seems like you're getting worse little by little. Leukemia is a very difficult cancer to treat, especially since we found your's so late."_

_"How long Doc?" Hermione asked._

_He took off his glass and stared at her, "Without treatment...six months. With treatment...it depends, you may be healed, or you may live for only one more year."_

_Hermione's breath hitched, "What am I going to do?" she thought. _

_"So...will you?" the Doctor asked._

_"Will I?"_

_"Take the treatment. It's expensive I know, but it will help you live a little bit longer."_

_"Doc. Can I think about it first?" Hermione asked._

_"Sure. But don't take so long alright. Time is crucial."_

_Hermione nodded and hopped off the table. "Thanks Doc. I'll see you later." She began to walk out of the hospital. She looked at her phone and saw Draco's texts._

_'I miss you.'_

_'How are you?'_

_'Goodnight.' _

_Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes, "Draco..." she whispered. She turned and ran into someone. "Oh my gosh I am so sorr...Draco?"_

_"Hermione!" Draco said, shocked. _

_"I-I...h-h-how are you?"she asked awkwardly._

_"I...I'm good. A-And you?"_

_"F-Fine. I..."_

_"! Ms. Granger! You forgot your medicine." a nurse said running towards them._

_"Thank you." Hermione said, taking the medicine._

_"Have a good day." the nurse turned around and walked away._

_Hermione looked at Draco to find him looking at her, studying her, "U-Um..."_

_"You're sick. Hermione...tell me...what's going on. The last time I saw you...you broke my heart and __left me there angry, sad, and confused. What did you mean by 'you might lose'?"_

_Hermione looked down in shame, "Draco...you know why Ron and I aren't together anymore?"_

_He shook his head, "But what does that have anything to do with the situation right now?"_

_"I told him we can't be together. I love him, but as a brother now. He's happily married to Lavender now."_

_"Why Hermione? Why would you let yourself go through such heartbreak? Why won't you let me love you?"_

_"Draco...I...I'm dying."_

_Draco felt as though something stabbed his chest, right through the heart, "Dying?"_

_Hermione nodded her head, "I have leukemia."_

_"B-But there has to be something I could do! Something anyone could do!"_

_"There isn't Draco. I'm sorry. And that's why I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to be. You'll only end up in heartache."_

_Draco looked at the love of his life and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a hug._

_"Draco? What? No!" she struggled to break free. "Stop. Please."_

_"No. Hermione, no matter how much you struggle I'll only hold you tighter. No matter how much you push me away I'll always take three steps toward you. No matter ho much you run away from me I'll always find my way back to you. Hermione Jean Granger I love you with all my heart. We'll fight through this...together. You don't have to do this alone."_

_Hermione felt tears run down her face, she sobbed into his chest, "I love you Draco. I love you with all my heart."_

_Weeks past and Hermione agreed to take the treatment that Draco paid for. She began to feel weak and at times didn't get out of bed. Draco would carry her where ever she wanted to go and stay by her side whenever she felt weak to get up. _

_Hermione would wake up to find Draco laying down next to her, his chest falling up and down in a soothing motion._

_"I love you." she whispered before going back to sleep._

_Draco would make food for her and entertain her, making her laugh and smile._

_"Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly._

_"Yes Drake?"_

_He reached into his pocket and took out a ring, "I love you, so, so much. And I want you to be my wife. Please marry me?"_

_"Drake. I."_

_"I won't take no for an answer." he grinned softly._

_Hermione smiled and nodded her head. The wedding was small, only the two, a priest, and their closest friends. _

_"No matter what, I Draco Malfoy, will love you, Hermione Jean Granger, for the rest of my life, in life, and in death, you will be the one I love the most."_

_"And I as well Draco. I know that we'll be together, even when the time comes one of us to go on. I love you Draco, and I always will. Always."_

_"Now, by the power vested in me. I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Draco placed his lips on hers and they shared a sweet kiss. For the past months Hermione became weaker and weaker. Draco would always sing to her before she went to bed, and would always kiss her good morning. But then..._

_"Draco? Please sing to me." Hermione asked._

_"You don't need to ask me love. I'll be happy to."_ Draco began to sing and Hermione dozed off.

"I'll always love you Draco...remember that..." she whispered.

Draco looked at her, worry filling his chest. He soon began to feel tired and succumbed to the sleep.

The next morning, Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead, "Good morning love. Rise and shine."

She didn't move. Draco felt his heart race. He gently took Hermione in his arms and saw her peaceful face, and her still chest. "Hermione. Oh Merlin. Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" he shook her, trying to wake her up...but nothing. Draco felt tears rush to his eyes and he placed his head on hers and sobbed, screaming.

Many of Hermione's friends and family were there at her funeral. They mourned and held one another, knowing that their Hermione is now gone.

They didn't wear black, in fact, they wore white, much to Draco's plead.

"Black signifies and end...white, a new beginning." he said. Harry and Ron were holding a large group of balloons. When Hermione's coffin was in the ground, they distributed the balloons.

_Hermione's life may have been short...but it was beautiful. A life well lived. And loving her, I gained a new heart... a heart that is stronger. A heart that is bigger. A heart that will live to tell our story. A story of hope, of love, of a day, and of forever. _

Blaise gave him a white balloon, "Drake. It's time to let her go."

Draco looked at the balloon, tears welling up in his eyes, he said, "Until we meet again." they let go of the balloons and watched them as they floated up in the air. Draco looked on, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I love you."

_All my life, without a doubt I give you  
>All my life, now and forever till the<br>Day I die, you and I will share_

_All the things this changing world can offer  
>So I sing, I'd be happy just to<br>Stay this way, spend each day, with you_

_There was a time, that I just thought  
>That I would lose my mind<br>You came along and then the sun did shine  
>We started on our way<br>I do recall that every moment spent  
>Was wasted time<br>but then I chose to lay it on the line_

_I put the past away  
>I put the past away<br>I put the past away_

_All my life, I will carry you through  
>All my life, between each hour of the passing days<br>I will stay with you_

_There was a time, that I just thought  
>That I would lose my mind<br>You came along and then the sun did shine  
>We started out our way<br>I do recall that every moment spent  
>Was wasted time<br>but then I chose to lay it on the line_

_I want this all my life  
>I want this all my life<br>I want this all my life  
>I want this all my life<br>I want this all my life  
>I wanted this all my life<em>

Author's Note: Oh Holy Rowling. I cried T^T I'm sorry! Please tell me what you think! And please read my other fanfictions and review them! :D Thank you!


End file.
